Detras de camara
by RBAlways423
Summary: Esto es una historia 100 % ficcion producto de mi fantasia con todo el respeto y admiracion que siento por estos actores que me producen grandes sensaciones con su trabajo. Me ilusiona mucho la quimica que se nota entre ellos y escribo esta historia porque me gustaria que pasase en la vida real aunque entiendo que no todo tiene que ser como querramos que sea.
1. Un sentimiento escondido

Cap 1 Un sentimiento escondido

Los sentimientos mas puros a veces son esos que no sabemos como contar porque no entendemos como paso o cuando, lo unico que conocemos es que esta dentro de nuestros corazones y que es imposible detener su ardor por mas que nos queme el alma de tanto sufrimiento. En ocasiones lo difrazamos de amistad inconsientemente sin saber el por que, se siente tan bien estar cerca de esa persona que no te importa sacificar lo que sientes solo por seguir a su lado. No es nada facil contener el deseo porque te arañan las ganas de seguir adelante hasta lastimar pero por amor sin duda eres capaz de todo. Stana y Nathan siempre fueron grandes amigos, habia una conexion entre ellos inexplicable que sobrepasaba ya los lazos del cariño. Al principio no se llevaban bien solo trabajaban y se saludaban por educacion. Pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo se hacian mas intensos los momentos que compartian. Comenzaron a salir junto con todo el grupo de actores y la quimica que existia entre ellos empezaba a pasarles factura. El acercamiento era inevitable, los dos tenian parejas, pero la tension se respiraba en el aire asi como a los personajes que defendian. Tenian miedo de que fuera solo producto del trabajo, solo una fantasia que no iria a ningun lugar pero quedaba la inquietud de que si no probaban nunca lo sabrian y eso siempre se queda en el interior castigandote una y otra vez. La primera vez que tuvieron que besarse en television fue muy incomodo, estaban nerviosos, no tenian idea de como hacerlo, uno siempre espera que el primer beso sea algo especial e intimo y no rodeado de camaras alrededor. Pero al primer contacto de sus labios todo lo demas desaparecio, fue como si estuvieran flotando y nada mas importara. Descubrieron que mas alla de la atraccion que experimentaban habia algo mas profundo que los abarcaba, una fuerza que no podian resistir aunque quisieran. Cuando escucharon el (corte) no querian parar, se sentia tan rico el contacto de sus lenguas que aunque no hacia falta en la escena ellos simplemente no lo pudieron controlar. Al final se separaron tratando de disimular las respiraciones y rezando porque no se escucharan los fuertes latidos. Era complicado actuar para cubrir lo que les pasaba pero ellos no querian arruinar todo lo que los unia para despues fracasar. Los eventos eran definitivamente una tortura, el asistia con una de sus conquistas y ella con su novio de siempre cuando lo que mas deseaban era estar juntos aunque la prensa los abofeteara a preguntas. Casi todos sus compañeros de reparto notaban la tension entre ellos porque aunque apartaban la mirada el amor seguia brillando en los ojos.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Stana y entre todos decidieron hacerle una fiesta en el set despues de grabar tal como se la habian hecho a Nathan tiempo atras. El le llevo un ramo de rosas increiblemente hermoso, con una dedicacion cautivadora. Ella se sento a leerla con ilusion, decia: " Para la mujer mas increible del mundo, una excelente actriz, incondicional compañera y una inigualable amiga. Soy afortunado de haberte conocido porque nunca habia visto a alguien tan especial y compartir contigo se ha vuelto un placer para mi. Te deseo lo mejor de este mundo, que todos tus sueños se cumplan y recuerda que siempre estoy aqui para lo que necesites".

Stana sintio un cosquilleo muy fuerte dentro de su pecho, el lograba remover lo prohibido en un instante. Mientras intentaba mantener la calma y disminuir la ilusion sintio que tocaban la puerta. Cuandro abrio era el con una de esas sonrisas que la ignotizaban. Se quedaron aproximadanente un minuto mirandose hasta que la situacion se volvio incomoda y Nathan quiso hablar

N- Recibiste mis flores- pregunta sin dejar de sonreir

S- Si estan preciosas y la dedicatoria honestamente me conmovio- contesta iluminada

N- Solo escribi lo que pensaba de verdad... eres imoortante para mi- confieza con seriedad

S- El mejor regalo es tenerte cerca... tambien soy afortunada de contar contigo- dice emocionada

N- Pues quiero que sepas que esto no va cambiar... voy a estar contigo siempre... aunque tu no seas Beckett y yo no sea Castle- comenta

S- Gracias al principio jamas imagine que esto seria asi pero ahora no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti- admite con orgullo

N- Que tal la fiesta- interroga cargado de emociones

S- Sabes que me encanta compartir con ustedes- responde sincera

N- Que vas hacer ahora- dice aspirando escuchar lo que ansiaba

S- Nada voy para la casa... Daniel esta en viaje de negocios... y no va a venir- corresponde

N- Que te parece venir a mi apartamento a ver una pelicula- propone

S- Claro... por que no... si no tienes otros planes- asegura satisfecha

N- Mi unico plan es estar con mi mejor amiga para celebrar su cumpleaños- menciona honesto

S- Entonces vamonos a ver esa pelicula- decide

N- Te llevo- pregunta

S- No mejor me voy en mi carro... afuera deben estar los periodistas y pueden pensar mal... voy adelantando- exclama con razon

N- Por supuesto toma las llaves de mi casa... ahi te veo- se las ofecio y ella la tomo

Stana trato de evadir los comentarios pero termino haciendo uno que otro para complacer a sus fans que siempre eran muy atentos. Luego se marcho a la casa de Nathan Fillion para pasar la noche compartiendo con el en plan amigo de trabajo. Llego y abrio como de costumbre, ellos se visitaban mucho ultimamente. No se percato que algunos paparazzis la fotografiaban. Se puso comoda esperandolo y al poco rato el llego con cervezas y comida china.

Se pasaron la noche viendo la pelicula Pretty Woman que el sabia que a ella le encantaba porque a pesar de las complicaciones los protagonistas se dieron una oportunidad y ella en el fondo era muy romantia a pesar de que no lo demostraba. Al acabar la pelicula pusieron la tele y de casualidad por ABC se emitia el capitulo 3x13 donde ellos finalmente se besaban. Los dos se quedaron petrificados recordando la situacion que habian pasado y con unos cuantros tragos de mas la incomodidad se tornaba mas intensa. Ella se decidio hablar impulsada por el alcohol.

S- Senti muchas cosas cuando me besaste- dice sin darse cuenta

N- Ah si... como cuales- pregunta ilusionado

S- Tengo que confesar que tenia muchos nervios pero cuando acercaste tus labios a los mios me olvide de todo y solo pense en besarte hasta que se me acabara el aliento- afirma honesta

N- Significo mucho besarte... yo tambien estaba temblando... queria que a ti te gustara- contesta accediendo poco a poco

S- Me gusto mas que cualquier beso que haya probado antes- declara avergonzada

N- A mi tambien- defiende

S- Besas tan suave... tan dulce... luego tu impetu se desordena... te abalanzaste sobre mi y no me quedo mas remedio que suspirar- proclama sin miedo

N- Me muero por besarte de nuevo- propone

S- Yo no te diria que no- asegura inclinandose hacia el

N- Estas borracha- sostiene respirando con dificultad

S- Estoy diciendo lo que no me atreveria a decirte en otas circunstancias- pretende comiendoselo con la mirada

N- Te vas a olvidar de esto- reprocha encima de sus labios

S- Yo no me olvidaria de un beso tuyo- acepto sin alternativa

Ante de que ella terminara el estaba con sus labios encaramados arriba de los suyos con determinacion. Le introdicio su lengua con arrebato y ella la recibio con delirio apremiando cada uno de sus pasos. Stana se prendio en su cuello con vigor para que el la explorara a su antojo sin ningun tipo de verguenza. Ella no pudo resprimir la intensidad y abrio los botones de la camisa de Nathan para poseerlo con mas satisfaccion, estaba ardiendo en llamas por hacerle el amor ahi mismo y se lo demostro entre gemidos. El la tenia a su disposicion, eso definitivamente lo excitaba pero no podia permitir que las cosas se le fueran de control mas de la cuenta. El la detuvo en contra de su voluntad queria que la primera vez que hicieran el amor fuera inolvidable y no un impulso de los tragos. Cuando ella lo miro estaba avergonzada penso que el no queria estar con ella pero el se dispuso a impedir que ella pensara otra cosa

N- Te juro que lo que mas deseo es hacerte mia... pero no es el momento... tu te mereces mas... y yo quiero dartelo... me enloquece saber que un dia tu y yo vamos hacer el amor hasta amanecer plenamente enamorados- mantiene la calma

S- No se cuanto mas voy a contener lo que tu me provocas- advierte abrazandolo

N- Llegara nuestro momento... cuando tu no estes con el... y yo no este con ella- asiente desesperado

S- Para que soy tu amiga cuando lo que yo mas quiero es ser tu mujer- se lamenta

N- Tu y yo no somos solo amigos... nunca lo fuimos... nunca lo seremos- la tranquiliza

S- Yo no tengo claro que somos... solo se que me pierdo cuando estamos cerca... no puedo echarle la culpa al alcohol... aunque mañana lo haga... te aseguro que lo que me pasa es algo sublime- menciona

N- A mi me pasa lo mismo... te juro no se que es... pero lo siento- afirma muy cerca

S- Me tengo que ir- reflexiona poniendose de pie con dificultad

N- Por que no te quedas- propone sosteniendola

S- No seria correcto- advierte

N- No va pasar nada... yo te respeto... y lo sabes... ademas no puedes manejar asi- menciona rogando

S- Esta bien- acepta

El la tomo en brazos de un movimiento para trasladarla a la habitacion comodamente. Ellla se sorprendio pero no dijo nada quedo idiotizada con la presion de los brazos fuertes de Nathan. El la recosto en la cama, aparto los cabellos que yacian en su rostro, le quito los zapatos y se quedo observandola por un rato. Cuando la presion de tocarla se hizo irresistible salio a la sala para conciliar el sueño en el sofa.

La noche paso muy lenta... Nathan dio mil vueltas en el sillon sin encontrar su lugar... tenerla cerca suponia un gran desafio... porque la pasion tan aproximada suele resultar peligrosa.

A la mañana siguiente ella se desperto con un enorme dolor de cabeza. Cuando vio donde estaba sintio un gran escalofrio, habia soñado tanto con estar en esa habitacion pero nunca imagino que seria en ese estado. Fue al baño antes de darle la cara a la realidad para refrescar un poco. Cuando salio el estaba preparando la mesa para desayunar y terminando el cafe mientras repasaba el guion de esta tarde. Al verla el rostro se le ilumino y comenzo a sonreir.

S- Hey- apenas alcanzo a decir

N- Buenos dias- contesta alegremente

S- No tan buenos... el dolor de cabeza me esta matando- aclara

N- Lo que necesitas es mi cafe magico para despertarte- anima ofreciendole la taza

S- Si que me sabe a magia- dice probando

N- Te aprendiste el guion- pregunta

S- Un poco... lo traigo en la cartera- menciona

N- Si quieres repasamos juntos- propone

S- Pero solo un rato... despues tengo que pasar por casa a cambiarme- dice sin poder negarse

Se pasaron la mañana juntos... ensayando e intercambiando miradas. Ella se sentia tan a salvo en su compañia, estaba claro de que era todo un caballero y sabia honrar su espacio sin insinuaciones siquiera le recordo una palabra de lo mencionado esa noche porque el no queria incomodarla de ninguna manera. El se dispuso a llevarla sin percatarse nuevamente de que les estaban tomando fotografias. La dejo en la puerta de la casa y le guiño un ojo al marcharse dejandola completamente derretida.

La verdad es que su relacion se parecia a la de la tele avanzaban muy de vez en cuando pero una sola noche les bastaba para ser completamente felices. A lo mejor no era el momento de dar un paso definitivo pero era imposible detener los impulsos que surgian hasta sin querer. Stana siempre lo admiro y lo quiso desde el principio, era un privilegio verlo trabajar y ella lo disfrutaba infinitamente. Nathan aprendio a quererla y a necesitarla mas cada segundo hasta llegar a convertirse en alguien extraordinariamente importante.

Nadie sabia si alguna vez pasaria algo entre ellos pero quizas es inevitable que suceda porque cuando dos personas se aman incluso aunque sea en secreto se merecen una oportunidad tarde o temprano.


	2. Un rumor oscuro

Cap 2 Un rumor oscuro

Los rumores son capazes de girar el mundo al reves sobre todo esos que no te esperas pero cuando aparecen te golpean en la cara y no te dejan salida. A todos nos gusta la intimidad pero es bien cierto que los artistas carecen de tal dicha. A veces una noche inofensiva se puede convertir en la habladuria de toda una ciudad. Nathan no sospechaba que un intento de acercamiento con su compañera de reparto provocaria una situacion tan embarazosa.

Al llegar al estudio de grabacion los estaban esperando decenas de periodistas que rodearon el auto y apenas los dejaban salir. Stana se quedo inpactada porque no sabia de que se trataba aquello. Cuando abrieron las puertas miles de preguntas se abalanzaron sobre ellos en un segundo. Permanecieron callados intentando escapar de la encerrona obviamente no sabian que responder a los interrogatorios. Lograron entrar pero la prensa seguia molestando afuera. Aquel dia fue imposible grabar el capitulo y el director les ordeno a los dos que se fugaran por detras. Nathan conducio hasta la casa de sus padres que oportunamente no estaban en la ciudad porque sabia que alli no los buscaria nadie. No hablaron en todo el viaje un poco influenciados por la confusion del momento. Los dos estaban apenados por como se habian dado las cosas.

Ya a salvo de los comentarios dentro de la casa el le ofrecio que se sentara encendiendo la chimenea para que ella entrara en calor pues la noche estaba muy fria. El hogar quedaba un poco alejado pero era impresionantemente acogedor y hermoso. Stana lo miro con verguenza y el solo le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa. Presionado por el silencio el se decidio hablarle.

N- Lo siento- dice cabizbajo

S- No es culpa tuya... es solo un mal entendido... como pueden pensar que hay algo entre nosostros- contesta apurada

N- Yo lo pienso- defiende

S- Como- reacciona nerviosa

N- Si existe algo entre nosotros... tal vez no queremos reconocerlo... pero sigue estando ahi y el resto del mundo se da cuenta... no puedo culpar a esa gente porque para mi es verdad lo que dicen- argumenta seguro

S- Pero no ha pasado nada- sostiene casi temblando por las palabras de su amigo

N- No ha pasado nada porque soy un idiota cobarde que no se atrevio a estar contigo y ahora sufre viendote con otro- menciona reprochandose asi mismo

S- Nate nosotros no podemos sentirnos asi... somos amigos... compañeros de trabajo... sabes lo dificil que seria... ademas tu tienes pareja y yo tambien- mantiene la calma aparentemente.

N- Y si nada de eso existiera... tu te atreverias a ser mi mujer- pregunta

S- Yo siempre tuve sentimientos hacia a ti... no puedo decirte que no estaria contigo... si las cosas fueran diferentes nada me detendria... te aseguro que lucharia por lo nuestro hasta morir- responde honesta

N- Que vamos hacer ahora- cuestiona un poco mas feliz

S- Tenemos que aclarar lo que paso- propone

N- Yo lo unico que quiero es verte... no me importa fingir ser tu amigo... solo me interesa estar a tu lado hasta que tu estes dispuesta a darme otra cosa- comenta

S- Voy a quedarme siempre cerca de ti... yo te necesito para poder seguir adelante... yo ya no soy nada sin ti- confieza

N- Hablare con la prensa para decirle que solo te quedase a dormir como amiga- dice sosteniendo su mano con cariño

En ese momento sus telefonos comenzaron a sonar irrumpiendo el momento. Eran sus respectivos compromisos pero ninguno de los dos contesto a la llamada. Pasaro nuevos minutos de reserva hasta que el se fue acercando poco a poco. Cuando se encontraba pegado a ella respiro en su cuello sutilmente provocandola sabia que la hacia enloquecer.

S- Nate... para por favor- suplica estremeciendose cuando sintio los labios de el en su cuello

N- Eres tan hermosa... me estoy muriendoo por ti- afirma mirandola a los ojos

S- No podemos dejarnos llevar... tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo pero no es correcto- dice cerrando los ojos y suspirando

N- Solo un beso- propone

S- Y si no podemos parar- advierte dudosa

N- Yo hare lo que me pidas- menciona acariciandole el rostro

Ella se detuvo a contemplarlo delicadamente, se acerco a sus labios para decir algo que al final ninguno de los dos tuvo la atencion de oir porque la pasion que sentian era mucho mas fuerte. El tomo la iniciativa para guiarla hasta su oropio placer. Se exploraron con locura torturandose con la excitacion que comenzaba apoderarse de sus cuerpos. Nathan no pudo evitar descender sus manos hasta los botones de su blusa, la abrio como por arte de magia y cuando ella quiso darse cuenta la mirada de el estaba posada en sus pechos.

S- Te adverti que se nos escaparia de las manos- alcanza a decir

N- Eres tan perfecta para mi... es imposible resistirme- dice sujetando sus caderas provocando un cosquilleo

S- Esta vez si me tengo que ir- reflexiona entre jadeos

N- Te voy a llevar de regreso... pero ya sabes que si algun dia necesitas huir de la realidad puedes venir aqui sin problema- afirma controlandose un poco

S- Lo se- termina de decir levantandose para seguirlo

El la llevo de vuelta a su apartamento y afortunadamente ya laprensa no estaba en la entrada. Se despidieron con un beso de cariño. El le ofrecio una caja envuelta en papel de regalo y se marcho. Ella la abrio para sacar la llave que habia dentro, recordo que antes le habia dicho que fuera a ese lugar cuando quisiera fugarse y olvidarse de todo. Sonrio ante la sensacion de compartir secretos con el hombre mas especial del universo y se sintio plena.

Stana entro a su apartamento notando que la luz estaba encendida y que su novio la esperaba con cara de enfadado. Lo miro con agonia sabia que le aguardaba una charla grandisima que no acabaria en nada y estaba cansada para eso.

D- Bonitas horas de llegar- exclama con sarcasmo

S- Tenias cosas que hacer- contesta con irritacion

D- Me tuve que enterar por una revista se que pasaste la noche con el- reprocha

S- No es lo que tu crees... solo vimos una pelicula... me quede a dormir porque estaba cansada pero no paso nada- aclara

D- Estoy cansado de compartirte con el... siempre esta entre nosotros... te conozco desde niña... se que te pasa algo con ese tipo que no me quieres decir- se lamenta

S- Deja de hablar estupideces... es mi compañero y mi amigo- sostiene

D- No lo parece porque segun estas paginas soy un cornudo y todo el pais lo sabe- dice señalando la noticia y alzando la voz

S- Deja de gritar... esta no es tu casa... deberias creerme a mi y no a esos rumores- se defiende

D- Yo siento que me estas mintiendo- continua

S- Entonces marchate de aqui- presiona apuntabdo la puerta

Daniel se fue cabreado y ella se sintio un poco culpable. Se paso la noche viendo la tele. De momenton sintio que lo extrañaba y puso algunos capitulos de Castle para sentirse cerca de el. Era emocionante ver como la relacion de fantasia era parecida a la real en muchos aspectos. Recordo que las grabaciones de la tercera temporada se estaban acabando, pronto serian las vacaciones y a lo mejor no lo veia. El solo pensarlo le provoco una punzada en el corazon. Tenia tantas ganas d darse una oportunidad con el pero era algo imposible los dos eran un mundo aparte. Ansiaba que la serie durara una eternidad para asi estar cerca de el toda la vida con la excusa de la actuacion. En los ultimos dias habian conectado mas que nunca. Ya contaban con tres maravillosos besos que le removieron hasta el ultimo rincon oculto de su anatomia. Ella queria mas, anhelaba consumar lo que de verdad pretendia aunque hiciera un esfuerzo por calmarse, sentirse amada por sus brazos en la inmensidad de una gran noche. Siempre fue celosa de las modelos con las que el salia porque le fastidiaba saber que ellas disfrutaban de sus calidas caricias. Necesitaba ceder aunque sea solo por una noche porque tanta pasion reprimida tarde o temprano explotaria en su sangre.

Ahora estaban metidos en un gran problema, los rumores afectarian su trabajo y quizas muchos se dedicarian a sacar sus propias conclusiones. Ese tipo de relaciones a menudo fracasaban y ella no queria perderlo. Antes todos pensaban que se llevaban mal porque casi no hablaban pero ahora todas las miradas se posarian en su comportamiento con el. Nunca penso llegar a ese punto pero ahora no queria retroceder.

La proxima semanana grabaria el ultimo capitulo de la temporada, tenia que separarse un tiempo de el pero no se imaginaba que el destino se empeñaria en unirlos. 


	3. Un destino en comun

Cap. 3 Un destino en común

La vida nos lleva a tropezarnos con la realidad de la que huimos en torno a las casualidades. Miras un día al horizonte en busca de la nada para que de pronto aparezca todo lo que quieres reflejado en el cielo. Ahí te das cuenta que quizás la persona que amas no esta tan lejana como sospechas y tienes la posibilidad de alcanzarla algún día por más que te resulte prohibido. Hay destinos que se cruzan aun cuando viajan en sentido contrario porque el amor es tan puro que te guía hasta donde piensas que no puedes llegar.

Las grabaciones de la tercera temporada habían terminado definitivamente llevándose consigo grandes acontecimientos totalmente inesperados que se quedaron estampados en las memorias de mucha gente. Al fin Castle pronuncio el aclamado "Te amo" mientras su detective favorita yacía en el césped con una bala dormida en el pecho hasta que las luces se apagaron dejando a todos preguntándose que iría después. Nathan se vio amenazado por un sinfín de sentimientos desconocidos, era una frase falsa a los ojos de aquellas personas que filmaban pero el sintió que era lo más verdadero que había dicho en toda su vida, percibió que realmente estaba diciendo que la amaba a ella, a su compañera y amiga. Allí descubrió que no solo la deseaba y la admiraba también se había enamorado como nunca antes. No supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento, no descifraba cómo explicarse así mismo que aquella mujer era lo que más le importaba en todo el mundo. Cuando termino con su trabajo se desapareció sin dar comentarios de que rumbo tomaría aunque a decir verdad ni el mismo sabia a donde iría. Stana se rindió de llamarlo y buscarlo como loca, al final determino que ella también tomaría sus vacaciones lo que más necesitaba era estar sola sin tener que cargar con las presiones que pesaban en su espalda y no la dejaban vivir. Se marcho sin su novio a una isla privada donde se dedicaría principalmente a relajarse pero también trataría de entender porque su amigo se había fugado sin decirle una palabra.

Después de instalarse en la casa que alquilo fue a un bar para tomarse algo antes de ir a la playa. Pidió su trago pero cuando iba a salir choco con un hombre que apenas llegaba. Quiso rastrear el rostro de aquel inepto y cuando lo hicieron sus ojos se iluminaron. La respiración comenzó a faltarle al reconocer al único hombre capaz de hacerla enloquecer y ponerla nerviosa. Nathan se quedo hipnotizado con la presencia tan hermosa de su mayor tormento en los últimos tiempos, estaba deslumbrante con su look de verano, fijo su atención en sus largas piernas completamente desnudas y su pulso empezó a correr apresuradamente. Había derramado todo el trago en su blusa y tuvo el impulso de deslizar sus manos tratando de limpiar lo que hizo pero ella lo aparto con indiferencia. Stana dio la vuelta para perderlo de vista porque no podía controlar su enojo por la actitud que había tenido al ausentare sin decir nada. Salió corriendo y el salió atrás de ella para detenerla. Parecían dos adolescentes corriendo por la playa pero nadie los miraba si algo tenía el lugar era la discreción, todos eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran. Nathan la agarro de la mano y los dos cayeron en la arena quedándose ella por encima. Se devoraron con las pupilas de manera salvaje había algo entre ellos incontrolable una lujuria que se encarnaba en la piel y arrebataba todos los sentidos.

S- Déjame en paz… no me sigas… estoy tratando de borrarte… ya que te escondes sin decir nada quiero acostumbrarme a no verte- dice con demasiado rencor pero sin apartarse

N- Estaba confundido… necesitaba pensar en mis cosas… he descubierto sensaciones que yo jamás había experimentado… es difícil asimilar lo que me pasa- explica hechizado bajo su cuerpo

S- Si tan difícil es entonces no me utilices para tus juegos… yo no estoy dispuesta a convertirme en el pasatiempo de nadie… hoy me dices que no puedes vivir sin mí y mañana me dejas como si nada- reclama cabreada

N- Eres la mujer más increíble del universo… me asusta necesitarte tanto…yo siempre fui un mujeriego… disfrutaba seduciendo a cualquiera pero tú no eres como las demás- confiesa embrujándola con su aroma

S- No quiero tus palabras… yo creí que éramos amigos… que nos comentábamos todo… pero ahora veo que no era así- sigue reprochando

N- Si solo fueras mi amiga te aseguro que sería más fácil… pero sabes que no es verdad… yo siento algo diferente- admite con miedo

S- Te dije que no puede ser… vivimos en mundos contrarios… yo ya tengo un futuro asegurado con Daniel… no puedo aventurarme con un hombre como tu… como amiga te adoro pero sé que no eres hombre de una sola mujer- reclama resentida

N- Estas con el por costumbre... no lo quieres yo lo sé porque te conozco… tal vez yo no pueda asegurarte donde estaremos mañana porque no lo sé… pero te juro que no te lastimaría- afirma decidido

S- Yo no te voy a mentir tu me vuelves loca… pero lo nuestro es demasiado difícil… trabajamos juntos… si arruinamos nuestra relación destruiríamos también el trabajo que con tanto amor hemos construidos- reflexiona quitándose de encima

N- Nunca pensé que fueras tan cobarde- exclama detrás de ella

S- Solo soy prudente- se defiende

N- No puedes controlar lo que sientes… uno no manda en el corazón- advierte

S- No te puedo perder por esto… quiero ser tu amiga… quiero tenerte conmigo- insinúa

N- Seré lo que tú quieras que sea… pero toda tu vida estarás preguntándote por qué no estás conmigo y nunca serás feliz… si así lo deseas me voy ahora mismo y te dejo sola- advierte dándole la espalda

S- No te vayas… quédate… te propongo pasar este tiempo juntos… vamos a darnos una oportunidad y así veremos que tal nos va- propone deteniéndolo

N- Me estas sugiriendo un romance de verano- pregunta sorprendido

S- Creo si queremos aclarar lo que sentimos primero tenemos que probarlo- mantiene segura

N- Por mi parte no hay problema- responde convencido

S- Pero si algo nos sale mal prométeme que no cambiaremos nada y seguiremos siendo los mismos de siempre- ruega

N- De acuerdo- contesta

S- Trato hecho- termina ofreciéndole la mano

Nathan alcanzo su mano y la empujo contra su cuerpo con detenimiento quedándose a solo diez centímetros de su boca. Se moría por besarla pero no quería apurar los acontecimientos estaba dispuesto a regalarle las mejores vacaciones de todos los tiempos. La levanto en sus brazos para llevarla a la playa y así jugar con las olas. Los dos se sumergieron, jugaron y se abrazaron sin ningún inconveniente. Stana no se pudo resistir, agarro los cabellos de su amigo, se acomodo en su cuello para atrapar sus labios en un beso interminable. El dejo que ella lo besara limitándose a pintar con sus manos un cuadro de caricias sobre su espalda. Fue un beso con sabor a gloria que jamás se les olvidaría. Cuando Nathan comenzó a excitarse la soltó bruscamente sofocado por el deseo que lo inundaba, ella lo observo con fastidio pero entendió que él la respetaba y que ese no era el lugar ni el momento. Su primera vez tendría que ser mágica y tan inmensa como el amor que los unía. Se quedaron hasta tarde pegados en el mar sin querer despertarse jamás de lo que estaban viviendo en esos instantes. Nathan la invito a una fiesta en la noche, dijo que la esperaría en una mesa que había reservado mientras ella terminaba de cambiarse. El llego primero, se veía inmensamente atractivo la verdad estaba irresistible y una misteriosa rubia comenzó a notarlo. La mujer se atrevió a sentarse en su mesa sin invitación

M- Me invitas a un trago- propone seduciéndolo

N- Si no te importa… no quiero ofenderte pero estoy esperando a alguien- contesta nervioso

M- Ah sí pues yo no veo a nadie… si yo fuera tu novia jamás te dejaría solo- insiste

N- Te agradezco tus palabras… pero de verdad estoy esperando a la mujer que quiero- responde

M- Seguro que va a venir- dice empecinada

S- Totalmente- menciona Stana lanzando una mirada amenazadora que provoco que la rubia saliera prácticamente corriendo

El la miro con un miedo inmenso no sabía cómo reaccionar quería que todo fuera perfecto pero la intensidad de aquella mujer lo había estropeado

S- Parece que no te puedo dejar solo- dice sentándose mientras el aguarda de pie para que ella se ponga cómoda

N- Perdóname estaba tratando de decirle que te estaba esperando pero no me entendía- explica apenado

S- Se que muchas mujeres son incapaces de resistirse a tu encanto… lo entiendo pero no deja de molestarme- admite

N- Tu piensas que no soy hombre de una sola mujer pero te demostrare lo contrario… crees que no soy capaz de resistirme a un par de faldas pero estas muy equivocada porque yo tengo claro lo que quiero y te quiero a ti- contesta alterado dejándola muda

S- Que me pasa contigo… ni siquiera soy celosa- reflexiona impresionada

N- Me encanta que sientas celos por mi… aunque no tienes motivos- confiesa incitante

S- Quizás no tengo razones para estarlo… tú tienes novia en Los Ángeles y sin embargo mírame aquí arriesgándome a todo por un hombre que no me pertenece-se lamenta

N- Yo lo dejaría todo por ti pero hay que ver si tú te atreverías a dejar a el idiota que tienes por novio- ataca con razón

S- Yo también dejaría lo que tengo para estar contigo- argumenta confiada

N- Eres una mentirosa- reclama inseguro

S- Que tengo que hacer para demostrártelo- pregunta

N- Confío en ti- asegura

S- Significa mucho para mí que lo hagas-se ilusiona

N- Te seguiría con los ojos cerrados- aclara

S- Tanto te gusto- interroga curiosa

N- No solo me gustas también me vuelves loco… me haces sentir completamente ilusionado- contesta

S- Estamos jugando con fuego- advierte acercándose peligrosamente

N- Entonces yo me quiero quemar- termina de decir besándola tiernamente

Stana había decidido darse una oportunidad en el amor con el hombre que quería inmensamente, era un sentimiento peligroso, los dos se conocían mutuamente y sabían a donde podía llegar su necesidad de amarse pero no podían detenerse ya no querían hacerlo. Estaban cansados de representar en televisión a dos personas que no son valientes para decir lo que sienten y en la realidad seguir por el mismo camino. Querían intentarlo aunque suponiera un mar de espinas en el cual navegar en la oscuridad solo para hallar la luz que los devolviera a la felicidad que los dos siempre quisieron.


	4. Una noche inolvidable

Cap. 4 Una noche inolvidable

La primera vez que hacemos el amor con la persona que amamos solo queremos que sea especial para que nunca la olvidemos. Los nervios te rondan la mente para asediarte con mil dudas pero lo importante es lo que sientes y eso basta para que todo sea perfecto. Dicen que al dar ese paso muchas cosas cambian pero sobre todo ya no podrás dar vuelta atrás porque será muy tarde. Te has imaginado miles de escenarios que tal vez nunca serán reales ya que el verdadero siempre será el mejor. Pretendes que todo lo que hayas vivido antes se borre de tu memoria para que solo exista el presente y el maravilloso placer de saber que todos tus sueños se harán realidad. Nathan había estado con muchísimas mujeres con las que experimentó el sexo mas alocado y salvaje que existe, siempre estuvo preparado para hacerlo pero esta vez no era solo cuestión de piel ahora se sumergiría en un universo desconocido donde se mezclaba la sensualidad, el descubrimiento y el más puro amor de toda una existencia. Aun no sabía explicarse como aquella mujer le revolvía hasta el último sentido, ella era su debilidad la única capaz de acelerarle el pulso a mil quilómetros por hora. Hasta ahora solo habían compartido besos inacabables pero con tan solo el roce de sus labios ya se sentía como si estuviera flotando en otro planeta. Siempre creyó que esos amores no existían que solo eran novelas ridículas presas en pensamientos presuntuosos pero ahora no estaba tan seguro porque sin saber cómo ni cuándo estaba completamente preso en la celda del querer y allí anhelaba quedarse. Todo marchaba bien, en tres días ni siquiera habían discutido algo natural en ellos pues contaban con ideas tan contradictorias que constantemente acababan chocando. Se acercaba el momento de entregarse a lo que llevaban reprimido en el alma y ambos lo sabían. El ya no aguantaba más la tortura y ella no podía frenarse ni un segundo más el afán de lanzarse a sus brazos hasta el amanecer. Todavía no podían ignorar que corrían el riesgo de acabar con una amistad entrañable pero simplemente se dejarían llevar por los sentimientos para después no lamentarse.

Stana se arreglaba impaciente para su encuentro de esta noche, tenía que estar estupenda para impresionar al hombre de sus sueños. Aposto por una lencería negra indudablemente seductora y mientras se miraba en el espejo se imagino la cara de él cuando la viera y no tuvo más remedio que sonreír ante tal sensación. Luego aposto por un vestido blanco hermosísimo combinando la sencillez junto con la elegancia. Pretendía encantarlo y sin duda alguna lo iba a lograr porque parecía un ángel que apenas caía del cielo. El atuendo se ajustaba a su increíble figura de manera extraordinaria y su pelo largo recaía en sus hombros tan naturalmente que hechizaba. Recibió un mensaje de el que decía que la estaba esperando en la playa y se imagino que se reunirían allí para luego ir a cenar. Fue a la entrevista con el alma encendida y su interior no paraba de experimentar golpes que parecían querer explotar de tanta intensidad. Cuando llego quedo impresionada con la imagen que visualizaban sus ojos. Apenas a escasos metros del agua unas cuantas velas iluminadas representaban un enorme corazón que encerraba una mesa deslumbrantemente adornada. El estaba de pie esperándola curiosamente vestido de blanco, a veces era desconcertante como coincidían con exactitud en muchas cosas. Nathan la acaricio con la mirada cuidadosamente sin perderse un detalle de la hermosura de su eterna companera. Le ofreció su mano y la invito a sentarse con la boca seca debido al estremecimiento. El tomo asiento detrás de ella y bebió un poco de agua para tratar de aclarar su garganta antes de hablar, Stana dejo escapar una sonrisa viéndolo reaccionar de esa manera.

N- Estas alucinantemente hermosa- dice aun agitado

S- Tu también estas muy elegante y atractivo- contesta admirándolo

N- Quiero que nunca te olvides de esta noche- confiesa

S- Te aseguro que jamás lo hare… preparaste todo tan lindo… nunca imagine que alguien hiciera algo así por mi y mucho menos tu- reconoce

N- Por qué no lo haría- pregunta sin comprender

S- Porque tú no necesitas todo esto para conquistar a una mujer… simplemente lo haces con tu encanto- responde

N- Ya te dije que tú no eres cualquiera… se que piensas que no soy romántico en parte porque no lo soy… pero tú me haces ser diferente… por ti haría todo lo que nunca he hecho- asegura

S- Me haces sentir tanta dicha… he vivido en tres días toda la felicidad que no he sabido alcanzar en muchos años. Gracias por cumplir mis sueños- reconoce halagada por sus palabras

N- Gracias a ti por existir- define estrechando sus manos

Cenaron entre fogosas observaciones que iban y venían de vez en cuando. De pronto comenzó a llover y los dos corrieron bajo la lluvia como dos niños llenos de ilusión. El tuvo temor de que todo se arruinara pero al verla cerrar los ojos bajo la tormenta suspirando todo lo demás dejo de importarle. Ella sintió el impulso de abrazarlo y besarlo con desesperación. El vigor se apodero de sus cuerpos que temblaban de calor en aquel aguacero. Por suerte él había acomodado una especie de cabaña muy cerca donde podían refugiarse bajo techo. Las cosas se le fueron de control y el decidió guiarla hacia el lugar para dar rienda suelta a la pasión que sentían. Prácticamente seguían al aire libre pero eso no les importaba la necesidad de convertirse en uno era superior a todo. Stana desabrocho la camisa de su hombre aferrándose a cada trozo de piel que descubría mientras el devoraba su cuello dejando marcas que de seguro conservaría un buen tiempo. Nathan se encargo de acabar con el vestido aunque le resulto difícil por la humedad y no tuvo más remedio que romperlo para acceder a conquistar a la mujer que más amaba. Se acomodaron en el suelo sobre una manta y él se encargo de besar hasta el último rincón del cuerpo de aquella maravillosa mujer. La escuchaba gemir y se volvía loco pero supo controlar sus latidos para ser capaz de brindarle la mayor satisfacción de toda su historia. Ella no podía creer que al fin iba a entregarse al amor desenfrenadamente y se sentía tan completa que pudo ver las estrellas en un cielo completamente nublado. De pronto se convirtieron en un solo ser y una danza interminable los llevo al éxtasis definitivo. Después de controlar sus respiraciones ambos se dieron cuenta de que había dejado de llover y la noche estrellada volvía a reinar para iluminar el nuevo paso que daban. Hicieron el amor dos veces más hasta quedar rendidos en el suelo víctimas de un agradable cansancio.

Stana se despertó con una sonrisa rebosante de amor, conectaban perfectamente en la cama así como lo hacían en todo lo demás. Quizás después de todo si estaban hechos el uno para el otro a pesar de las complicaciones. Solo con él era atrevida, verdadera, ardiente, alocada y eso le gustaba porque así era en realidad. El se levanto y la vio sentada, agarro su camisa y se la puso encima para cubrirla un poco delicadamente. Ella suspiro al sentirlo tan pegado abrazándola con vehemencia.

N- Buenos días- dice besando su cuello

S- Buenos días- responde girándose para rozarle los labios

N- Perdona por romperte el vestido- afirma esforzándose en abrigarla del frio

S- Me encanto que lo hicieras- menciona sin vergüenza

N- De verdad te encanto- interroga

S- Hasta el último detalle… hasta el último momento- declara

N- De verdad fue genial… jamás me sentí así con nadie- se atreve a decir

S- Si te soy sincera yo tampoco me había sentido así- admite

N- Entonces podemos repetirlo- sugiere provocador

S- Todas las veces que tú quieras- confirma

El la tomo del cuello para besarla, ella se dejo hacer pero luego lo detuvo

S- Nate- alcanza a decir

N- Que- protesta

S- Antes tenemos que regresar y tomar un baño si no queremos atrapar un resfriado- considera

N- Solo si me prometes que puedo tomar ese baño contigo- propone

S- No me puedo resistir a la idea- acepta

Habían pasado la mejor noche de toda su vida ahora tendrían que decidir que hacer cuando no estuvieran alejados de la realidad, ambos tenían otras relaciones que por mas falsas que fueran seguían estando presentes. Todavía no se decían que se amaban aunque ya los dos lo tenían bastante claro. Lo cierto es que esa noche marco un antes y un después, un pasado de limitaciones y un futuro cargado de oportunidades.


	5. Una prueba de fuego

Cap. 5 Una prueba de fuego

Hay tragos amargos que debemos saborear solo por continuar amando el dulce peligroso que te hace sentir viva. Te preguntas por que tienen que pasar cosas malas en un momento bueno, puede ser injusto pero creo que el fin es hacerte madurar y provocar que crezca el amor que estas sintiendo. Si la felicidad fuera eterna nadie se preocuparía en conquistarla cada mañana para que no se fugase de nuestros corazones. Veo los obstáculos como grandes enseñanzas que llegan para apuntalar el principio que defendemos, allí es cuando de verdad descubrimos lo que sentimos y lo que somos capaces de hacer por ello.

El romance de verano que deleitaban nuestros protagonistas era sencillamente perfecto. Las caricias eran obras de artes cada vez mas expertas y llenas de matices, habían sido capaces de conocerse en una semana todos los secretos que no supieron en tres años por negarse la oportunidad. Estaban completamente compenetrados en todo sentido, se descifraban sin hablar y sabían cómo decir la palabra exacta en el momento preciso. En la intimidad cada vez era más profunda que la anterior, no podían detenerse ante el arrebato de ceñirse en un solo ser rodeados por el sudor mezclados de sus cuerpos que adoraban balancearse y complacerse sin absurdas prohibiciones. Habían dejado huellas en la cocina, en el piso, en el baño, en el jardín, una vez en el cine y hasta en la limosina, en conclusión en cualquier lugar menos en la cama. Stana jamás había hecho tales locuras anteriormente ya que su vida carnal con el novio era todo menos excitante. Se estaba descubriendo así misma como una mujer atrevida y muy sexy. Era tan exquisito estar con el que una vez probado seria un pecado no volverlo hacerlo. Ella estaba loca por él y el estaba loco por ella. Ni siquiera se molestaban en pensar lo que harían cuando tuvieran que volver a filmar la serie porque todo lo que les importaba era conocerse y no parar ni un segundo de amarse.

Esa noche habían ido a divertirse a un club privado donde a pesar de que ella no bailaba no pudo negarse a la proximidad de mover sus caderas en torno a su mejor amante. El la admiraba con desespero mientras respiraba en su garganta y la amarraba posesivamente entre sus brazos entretanto danzaba junto con ella al compás de la música. Todo el mundo se marcho del lugar pero ellos no terminaban de moverse pegados con total entrega. El dueño del club era amigo de Nathan y le entrego las llaves al ver que no tenía ninguna intención de irse. Se quedaron plenamente solos y empezaron a estimularse mutuamente con conocimiento. Emprendieron otro viaje de vehemencia desnudándose en modo exótico para poder hacer el amor con fogosidad en aquella pista de baile.

S- Estoy completamente loca- dice vistiéndose avergonzada

N- Entonces adoro tu demencia- contesta provocador

S- No sé cómo me convences de hacer estas cosas que nunca he hecho- afirma sincera

N- Simplemente no lo podemos evitar y sinceramente no lo quiero controlar porque nunca había sido tan feliz con alguien- asegura ayudándola a vestirse

S- La verdad es que se siente tan encantador que yo tampoco quiero resistirme- confiesa

N- Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo- plantea de repente

S- Ahora que lo dices si- acepta nerviosa

Se fueron caminado hasta la playa como dos recién casados corriendo uno detrás del otro hasta que Stana cayó encima de el y se quedaron abrazados en la arena.

S- Quiero meterme al agua- propone

N- Perdiste la cabeza debe estar helada- advierte

S- No te vendrías conmigo- pregunta

N- Depende de lo que estés dispuesta a darme a cambio- comienza el juego

S- Que te parece nadar desnudos- afirma muy segura

N- Que- tosió con incomodidad

S- No te gustaría- menciona incitándolo

N- No te atreverías- duda

S- Que te apuestas- advierte

N- Hacer todo lo que me pidas- exclama juguetón

Stana se quito el vestido con maestría lanzándolo hacia donde estaba el. Nathan quedo boquiabierto al verla caminar hacia el agua moviendo las caderas seductoramente.

S- Supongo que perdiste- grita desde el agua

N- Que tengo que hacer- pregunta

S- Lo justo seria desnudarte y venir hacia aquí- menciona riéndose

N- Eso no sería un castigo pero tus deseos son ordenes- acaba de decir

Se despojo de la ropa rápidamente dejándola indudablemente pasmada. El era decisivamente atractivo y su belleza natural imponía un sinfín de sensaciones. Nado hacia donde estaba ella abrazándola por detrás y sorprendiéndola. Solo resta decir que la luna fue la principal testigo del acto frenético y romántico más increíble de la historia.

A la mañana siguiente Nathan fue a dar un paseo por los alrededores mientras ella se cambiaba para desayunar. Se encontró con una vieja amiga de la universidad llamada Angélica quien fuera también la relación más grande en cuanto a duracion que tuvo. El encuentro se produjo con un abrazo

N- Como estas- pregunta emocionado

A- Bien… muy bien y tu- responde

N- Mejor que nunca- menciona

A- Cumpliste tu sueño de ser actor… te felicito… he visto mucho de tu trabajo y es sensacional… sobre todo el de la última serie te queda perfecto ese papel además de que se parece mucho a ti y tienes mucha quimica con tu colega de reparto- afirma feliz

N- La verdad es que soy dichoso porque hago lo que me gusta… y que hay de ti a que te dedicas- contesta emocionado

A- Soy periodista- dice

N- Periodista- traga en seco

A- Si ya sabes que me gustaba escribir y esas cosas

Stana intervino en la conversación disgustada

S- Que haces... te dije que me buscaras en cinco minutos- menciona celosa

N- Perdona… mira ella es una amiga de la universidad… ella es Stana Katic mi compañera de trabajo- las presenta

A- Encantada de conocerte… bueno me voy que tengo mucho trabajo- se despide

Stana lo miro con fastidio unos cuantos segundos

S- Con que tu compañera de trabajo- se atrevió a decir

N- Estas celosa- quiso saber

S- Tendría que estarlo- insinúa

N- Por supuesto que no- responde

S- Entonces porque me presentaste tan fríamente- pregunta

N- Porque es periodista… y no queremos que sepa lo de nosotros verdad- afirma

S- Me da igual no te quiero ver cerca de ella… has visto como te mira- advierte

N- Vaya no sabía que sentías tanto celos por mi- se sorprende

S- No son celos solo sospecho que esa mujer quiere algo contigo- aclara

N- Pero para tu tranquilidad solo tengo ojos para ti- asegura besándola firmemente

Su amor era tan grande que no se percataron de que aquella periodista estaba tomándoles fotos y de que en realidad estaba allí para hacer ese trabajo.

Eran portada en todas las revistas y ni siquiera eran consientes de lo que sucedia, pero todos en Los Ángeles ya sabían que estaban pasando las vacaciones juntos y no precisamente como amigos. Daniel el novio de Stana quedo muy afectado con la noticia aferrándose ciegamente a una botella de alcohol. Condujo excesivamente borracho y tuvo un accidente.

Enseguida le avisaron para que volviera y ella quedo sumamente afectada, le dolía que por sus errores el estuviera tan grave. Lloro desconsoladamente hasta que el llego y trato de secar sus lagrimas sin saber por qué estaba así

N- Que te pasa- dice preocupado

S- Soy la peor persona del mundo- responde llorando

N- No… no lo eres… por que dice eso- menciona afectado

S- Mientras yo estaba aquí viviendo una aventura contigo Daniel tuvo un accidente por mi culpa- admite

N- Que… no puedes culparte de algo así- sostiene

S- Es la verdad… todo el mundo sabe que estamos aquí… que estamos teniendo un amorío… y todo a causa de tu amiga-contesta con molestia

N- Que estás diciendo- no se lo puede creer

S- Acaso no me escuchas… te estoy diciendo que por falta nuestra un hombre está en el hospital- se desespera

N- Que vas hacer- quiso saber asustado

S- Me voy… voy a volver con el- responde con mil lagrimas en el rostro

N- No puedes dejarme- se lamenta

S- No te das cuenta que lo único que hacemos es equivocarnos… tenemos que centrarnos en una relación de trabajo y nada mas- reflexiona

N- Estoy enamorado de ti- confiesa casi llorando

S- Adiós- se va sollozando de impotencia

Nathan se fue al bar a llorar desconsolado mientras tomaba una botella de whiskey para curar las penas que le ardían en el alma. Angélica se sentó en su mesa abatida por lo que provoco

N- Gracias por arruinar mi vida- reprocha

A- No sabía que ella era tan especial para ti- dice apenada

N- Es lo mejor que me ha pasado… siento que la estoy perdiendo para siempre- se lamenta

A- Nunca fuiste de darte por vencido- le recuerda

N- Pero ella se siente culpable… la conozco… nunca se va a perdonar- menciona

A- Pero si la quieres tienes que estar ahí para ella… tienes que demostrarle tu amor… tienes que ser capaz de recuperarla- aconseja arrepentida

N- Tienes razón voy a recuperarla… voy hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcancé porque vuelva a mi… me voy a los ángeles a buscarla- termina de decir antes de irse corriendo al aeropuerto

Hay contratiempos que sin saberlo nos acercan más a la persona que creemos perder. El amor se hace más fuerte ante las tormentas y luego su furia es imposible de ser detenida por los inconvenientes. Nathan iría tras de ella para decirle que estaba dispuesto a conquistar lo inalcanzable para estar a su lado.


	6. Un amor en secreto

Cap. 6 Un amor en secreto

Es idiota creer que si renunciamos al amor todo se borrara en un instante y podrás sacarte a esa persona especial de la cabeza. No sabemos que mientras más nos empeñamos en negar la realidad más fuerte se vuelve la necesidad de encontrarte con tus sueños. Quizás las recriminaciones no te dejen respirar pero lo que de verdad te duele es no poder estar con el hombre que amas porque a los ojos de la humanidad no sería correcto. Stana había pagado un precio demasiado alto por las mejores vacaciones de toda su existencia, debido a sus impulsos una persona había estado comprometida y casi no sobrevive. Se sentía responsable porque ella lo único que hacía era pensar en Nathan, recordaba sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo con experiencia y no hacía más que estremecerse. Lo cierto era que no podía olvidar sus últimas palabras dijo que estaba enamorado de ella y no pudo responderle por la confusión que sentía cuando realmente estaba deseando decirle que ella también se había enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo. El había venido a buscarla para rogarle que volviera y ella le pidió tiempo para recuperarse emocionalmente. Lo extrañaba tanto que fantaseaba despierta con estar a su lado, no hacían más que ir a grabar la serie apenas sin mirarse y necesitaba tanto aquel buen rollo que siempre existió entre los dos. Sin embargo sus papeles en la ficción estaban más congeniados talvez porque era tan grande el peso de sus sentimientos que reflejarlo en la pantalla era el mejor camino para nunca separarse del todo. Beckett ya sabía que Castle la amaba así como ella sabía que Nathan se había enamorado, ninguna de las dos respondió la frase Beckett fingió olvidarla y ella pretendió no escucharla. Estaba presa en una relación de mentira solo por lastima, no quería reconocerlo pero era consciente de lo que hacía. Después de las fotos publicadas de aquel verano las especulaciones de su relación con Nathan eran más fuertes con el pasar de los días, se decían muchas cosas en torno a ellos y los fanáticos de la serie no hacían más que preguntarse si es que era cierto o falso. Ella evitaba lo mayor posible verse involucrada con la prensa para no tener que dar explicaciones de lo sucedido.

En las últimas semanas se especulaba que en el episodio del próximo lunes habría un nuevo beso entre ellos y las perspectivas eran demasiado grandes. El solo pensar que lo besaría de nuevo le removía hasta el último lugar de sus entrañas. Pero cuando el momento llego se sintió completamente vacía, el había llegado a las grabaciones le había plantado un corto roce de labios y cuando dijeron ( Corte) sencillamente se marcho a su camerino. No sabía cómo reaccionar a su indiferencia pero la rabia la estaba colmando en su interior y sin poder controlarse se dirigió a enfrentarlo.

S- Que crees que haces- le grito cuando el abrió la puerta

N- Ahora mismo… terminar de recoger mis cosas y marcharme a casa- dice con tono irónico

S- Quien te crees que eres para besarme sin sentir nada- reclama dolida

N- Un simple actor que viene a realizar su trabajo- se defiende con rencor

S- Ya no me quieres- pregunta con miedo

N- Respóndeme una cosa… que se supone que haces aquí… porque bienes a pedirme explicaciones cundo fuiste tú quien decidió tomarse un tiempo para estar con otro- afirma con rabia

S- Yo no sé qué hago aquí… pero no pude detenerme… no te das cuenta que te quiero- dice llorando

En ese momento el se quedo sin habla mientras ella seguía derramando sus lagrimas abiertamente. Cuando reacciono se dirigió a la silla donde estaba ella para calmarla pero ella no se dejo consolar

S- Suéltame… perdona que te haya venido a molestar… tienes razón no tienes por qué escucharme- se arrepiente

N- Es verdad que me quieres- interroga

S- Con toda mi alma- admite avergonzada

N- Por que no me lo dijiste- reprocha

S- No sabía cómo hacerlo- confiesa

N- Que voy hacer contigo- suspira

S- Ya no sientes nada cuando me besas- pregunta con miedo

N- Solo te roce los labios porque si realmente te besara como yo quiero hacerlo nadie podría pararme- menciona con sinceridad

S- Pensé que me habías olvidado- exclama

N- Eso nunca- contesta

S- Yo necesito que entiendas que por ahora no puedo darte nada aunque me muera… no quiero hacerle daño a nadie y Daniel tiene que recuperarse- explica

N- No me puedo conformar con nada… no entiendes que preciso besarte y tocarte- ruega

S- Que quieres que haga- dice desesperada

N- Y si nos vemos en secreto- propone

S- Van a descubrirnos- advierte

N- Lo haremos con cuidado… que te parece si empezamos a tratarnos mal públicamente y así nadie sospechara que tenemos algo- menciona seguro

S- Estas dispuesto a todo eso por estar conmigo- se sorprende

N- Haría lo que no puedo y daría lo que no tengo solo por un tiempo a solas con la mujer que amo- asegura

S- Me hiciste tanta falta- dice lanzándose a sus brazos

El la apretó tiernamente hasta que pudo notar que sus corazones latían juntos por la cercanía. Estrecho su cuello con determinación para alcanzar sus labios con facilidad. Fue un beso pasional, los dos se devoraban y luchaban con sus lenguas por recorrer hasta el último centímetro descuidado en los últimos meses. La intensidad crecía con cada suspiro y terminaron revolcados en el sillón del camerino luchando por despojarse de la ropa que los cubría. Hicieron el amor lentamente y apasionadamente hasta quedar extasiados y derrumbados una arriba del otro.

N- Te extrañe mucho- confiesa acariciándola

S- Yo también te eché tanto de menos- responde

N- Prométeme que no te vas a separar de mí aunque tengamos que vivir una eternidad en secreto- le ruega

S- Te lo prometo- lo beso tiernamente

N- Y que cuando nos ignoremos en público estarás deseando hacerme el amor en plena calle- bromea

S- Eso también te lo puedo jurar… estos meses me han hecho fantasear mucho con la idea de estar juntos y te puedo asegurar que soné muchas veces contigo- confiesa con vergüenza

N- Íntimamente- la provoca

S- Nate… es increíble pero a veces sueles ser igual de travieso que Castle- asegura

N- Y tú igual de seria que Beckett- se defiende

S- Tu te enamorarías de alguien como ella- curiosea

N- Por supuesto ella es valiente, sexy, justa, audaz, desafiante, misteriosa, imposible… es justo como tu- responde

S- No sabía que pensaras todas esas cosas de mi- se siente halagada

N- Y que hay de ti te enamorarías de un tipo como Castle- pregunta

S- Por supuesto que si… de hecho ya estoy enamorada de alguien como él… de un hombre inteligente, atractivo, inquieto, astuto y sobre todo buen amante- le sorprende

N- Parece que no somos tan distintos a nuestros personajes… porque yo también sería capaz de morirme por ti y quiero ser tu único héroe- menciona ilusionado

S- Ya lo eres… pero recuerda que esta vez debemos cuidarnos- advierte

N- Por supuesto detective a sus órdenes- bromea

S- Mas te vale chico escritor- termina de decir comenzando a vestirse

Después de varios intentos ahora querían mantener una relación furtiva lejos de toda la razón. Era un juego peligroso pero para ellos no existía lo prohibido solo el amor que los unía una y otra vez.


	7. Un juego peligroso

Cap. 7 Un juego peligroso

Los juegos son generalmente imprevisibles siempre sabes cómo comienzan pero es difícil conocer el final cuando todas las fichas están colocadas sobre la mesa y ya no tienes escapatoria. Al principio no te imaginas el resultado porque solo quieres divertirte sin mayores complicaciones pero cuando llega la hora de tropezar con los secretos que escondes todo pierde color y no sabes que hacer para ocultarte dentro del mundo que inventas con la imaginación. Los misterios suelen ser descifrados cuando menos te lo esperas y lo peor de todo es que cuando no estás preparada el dolor es mucho más grande.

Nuestra pareja de estrellas favorita se encontraba viviendo un romance clandestino furtivo pero absolutamente excitante. Se veían a escondidas continuamente para satisfacer la sed de amarse que los hacía delirar. Nadie sospechaba que en las tinieblas se dedicaban a vivir lo que la luz del día no podía regalarles, pero ellos eran felices porque estaban juntos y cada día se querían más que el anterior aunque nadie lo supiera. Todos rumoraban que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos, que al parecer había sido un error lo de intentar ser amantes y ahora no se podían tolerar fuera del trabajo. No se imaginaban que estaban amándose en silencio con la mayor entrega que jamás haya existido. Stana se puede decir que era adicta a los brazos de su eterno amigo porque de solo verlo ya se quería lanzar contra él. Se estaba volviendo una ardua tarea evitarse en público porque apenas lo miraba las piernas le solían temblar. El disfrutaba tanto el poder que tenia sobre ella aun cuando no conversaban a los lejos podía reconocer lo que ella estaba buscando y no tenía ningún problema en complacerla. A veces le molestaba saber que cuando ella volvía a casa otro la estaba esperando pero necesitaba entenderla y aceptarla por encima de todo, reconocía el compromiso que ella tenía con Daniel al fin de cuentas se conocían desde niños pero la quería tanto que los celos eran inevitables. Sin embargo solo pretendía brindarle todo lo que llevaba dentro sin explicaciones y aunque le lastimarla no tenerla todo el tiempo estaba dispuesto a darle el mundo entero en las horas que si tenía a su lado.

Habían pasado toda la tarde haciendo el amor en el auto de Nathan ya que los cristales eran oscuros y no corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos. En la noche había una fiesta para celebrar el éxito de la serie y ambos tendrían que ir cada uno por su lado si querían mantener la farsa de una mala relación entre ellos. El estaba ciertamente asustado porque no sabría como se comportaría al verla venir en brazos de Daniel cómodamente, si era difícil imaginarlo sería mucho más grave tener que presenciarlo en vivo y en directo. Ella pudo notar que él estaba preocupado

S- Que te pasa- pregunta arreglándose para marcharse

N- Estaba pensando en la fiesta… será muy difícil verte con el- admite con tristeza

S- Ya hemos hablado de eso… no tengo alternativa… a él le vendrá bien salir de casa… sabes que no puedo abandonarlo- advierte con melancolía

N- Ya… yo te comprendo… pero entiende tu también que te quiero… es normal que sienta celos… no crees- se defiende

S- Tu sabes que solo te quiero a ti… que vivo pensando en ti noche y día… no tienes por qué sentirte inseguro de mi amor porque es lo mas verdadero que tengo y no te pienso perder- lo tranquiliza besándolo suavemente

N- Te amo tanto- le dice sinceramente

S- Yo te amo mas- menciona decidida

N- Créeme es imposible- termina diciendo

La fiesta comenzó muy temprano en la noche, todos asistieron al evento sin ninguna excepción. Estaban los camarógrafos, escritores, directores y todo el equipo de actores. Stana llego con su novio mientras buscaba a su amor por todas partes sin encontrarlo. Tamala Jones compartía la mesa con John Huertas y ella deicidio sentarse con ellos. Se le notaba muy intranquila y todo porque él no se había aparecido, necesitaba verlo aunque fuera de lejos porque aunque habían pasado la tarde juntos no paraba de extrañarlo. Cuando no estaba con él era como si no estuviera y ella misma dejara de existir. Los hombres se pararon para buscar algunas copas y ella se quedo a solas con su amiga.

T- Cuando puedas aterriza… parece que estas volando lejos de aquí- le dice con razón

S- Solo estoy un poco aburrida… es todo- se defiende rápidamente

T- Parece que estas buscando a una persona desde que llegaste- insinúa

S- No... como crees… solo miraba el lugar que está muy bonito- disimula

T- Últimamente te noto rara… como si me estuvieras ocultando algo… estas siempre ocupada y distraída- menciona muy seria

S- He estado ocupada cuidando a Daniel- miente para salvarse

T- Si no me quieres decir que te pasa… no me lo digas pero no me mientas- le advierte ofendida

S- Esta bien… ahora no puedo decírtelo… pero si me pasa algo… algo que me tiene inquieta y desesperada- le dice la verdad

T- Creo saber de quién se trata… solo te puedo decir que tengas cuidado… se que el besa exquisito porque ya lo probé… si es lo que quieres lucha por ello… pero cuando de verdad estés lista… además no olvides que puedes destruir muchas cosas si sale mal- menciona detenidamente

S- Lo sé- alcanza a decir sorprendida por todo lo que averiguo su amiga en un instante

Luego lo vio llegar muy bien acompañado sintiéndose que se moría de celos. No entendía porque se había aparecido con otra si era una manera de castigarla lo estaba haciendo muy bien. No se pudo detener paso por su lado y lo golpeo sutilmente para señalarle que la siguiera. Subió las escaleras en busca de un sitio tranquilo para hablar y lo espero inquieta. Cuando el llego percibió la mirada irritada de ella aun con la falta de claridad de aquel sitio. Stana no sabía que decir y al no poder controlar la rabia le pego una cachetada con los ojos aguados

S- Por que me castigas de esa manera… tanto me quieres que no puedes evitar venir a una fiesta con tus amiguitas para restregármelo en la cara- dice molesta

N- Cálmate no es lo que tú crees- argumenta sosteniéndole las manos

S- Que no es lo que yo me creo… yo aquí castigándome a mi misma por hacerte pasar por esto… pensando en arriesgarme para darte una oportunidad de una vez por todas… y tú te apareces con otra mujer en los brazos… eres un idiota… yo pensé que me querías- le reclama queriendo marcharse para no romper en llanto ahí mismo

N- Espera- la sostuvo

S- Que… que me vas a decir- le dice molesta

N- Esa mujer es mi prima- responde honestamente

S- Que- se sorprende

N- Quería decírtelo pero no me dejas hablar- se defiende

S- Perdóname por favor… me deje llevar por los celos- le ruega

N- Me siento halagado de verdad… pero ya te he dicho mil veces que solo tengo ojos para ti- menciona totalmente sincero

S- Nunca más voy a dudar de ti- le jura

N- Mas te vale… vas a tener que darme muchos besos para pagar la bofetada que me diste- dice sosteniéndose el rostro

S- Te duele mucho- se lamenta acariciándolo

N- Un poco pero solo tus labios pueden curarme- le propone

Ella lo beso mil veces para aliviar su dolor con toda la ternura que pudo. La antigua novia de Nathan los vio conversar alejados y comenzó a sospechar nuevamente de la proximidad que había entre ellos. Volvieron al evento que acabo bien tarde y después se unieron a la fiesta privada de el final.

Tomaron algunas copas entre amigos y cuando el ambiente era demasiado intenso la insoportable ex novia quiso armar su teatro mediante el juego. Propuso jugar al yo nunca y nadie se pudo escapar ante la insistencia de Elizabeth. Se sentaron todos alrededor de una mesa redonda para comenzar el juego

E- Yo nunca he estado con alguien por lastima- dice mirando hacia donde estaba Stana

Stana bebió sin vergüenza al fin y al cabo nadie tenía que saber que era lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Sus amigos también bebieron para apoyarla

N- Yo nunca me he casado- menciona provocando que solo John bebiera

T- Yo nunca he tratado de arruinar una velada de amigos con estupideces- afirma mirando a Elizabeth para que bebiera lo que tuvo que terminar haciendo

Todos siguieron participando con preguntas sencillas hasta que era el turno de Elizabeth que siempre atacaba a Stana con sus comentarios y todos lo notaban

E- Yo nunca me he escapado con mi amante mientras mi novio casi se muere- dice para herirla justo donde mas dolía

Stana quiso pegarle pero se contuvo como una señora y se marcho sin decir nada sintiendo un poco de vergüenza. Daniel se quedo mirando a Nathan con odio y este ultimo tampoco supo que decir. Todos se quedaron afectados y la fiesta se acabó amargamente por el atrevimiento de aquella mujer que no tenía que hacer nada allí.

Las cosas empezaban a enredarse a sus espaldas pero esta vez estarían listos para ganar la batalla o al menos intentarlo. Las personas que los rodeaban no estaban del todo ciegas y aunque se esforzaran en odiarse abiertamente hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar.


	8. Un valor concluyente

Cap. 8 Un valor concluyente

Muchas veces creemos ser cobardes porque no tenemos las fuerzas de revelarnos en contra de las barreras que nos impiden seguir adelante con lo que más queremos alcanzar. Luego cuando menos te los esperas sientes que una valentía se apodera de tu esencia impulsándote a luchar por lo que creías inalcanzable. Dicen que no hay imposibles cuando se trata de amar, mientras exista la pasión perdurara la posibilidad de poder ser feliz incluso aunque nadie quiera entenderte, pero que mas dará lo que digan si tu lo único que necesitas es compartir todo lo que tienes con el amor de tu vida.

Stana estaba entristecida por dentro, reconocía que le estaba haciendo daño a la persona más importante en el mundo para ella. El no le reprochaba nada porque era un caballero pero estaba claro de que sufría en silencio a causa de que no podían estar siempre juntos. Sabía que había llegado la hora de ser sincera con sus sentimientos no era justo que él estuviera esperándola eternamente mientras ella vivía con otro. Estaba muy agradecida con Daniel pero no podía seguir castigándose, no lo amaba, solo lograba pensar en Nathan cada segundo sin querer controlarlo. Tenía que decidir finalmente abandonar la relación que mantenía solo por compromiso para poder darle una oportunidad al romance tan puro que la colmaba de entusiasmo.

Ya habían terminado la cuarta temporada y no tendría muchas excusas para verle, no podía permitir que él se fuera de viaje sin ella, esta vez quería irse con él para pasar todo el verano amándose hasta dejarse la piel en ello. Su personaje en la ficción ya había derribado todas las barreras y se había lanzado a los brazos de su adorado escritor con firmeza, ella no podía quedarse atrás tenía que dar ese paso definitivo que hace mucho debería haber logrado. Estaba sentada en el banco de un parque abandonado pensando en todas esas cosas cuando quiso recordar ya había trasladado su mente al momento en que Beckett se había entregado profundamente a Castle en cuerpo y alma de una vez por todas. Sonrió al pensar en lo dichosa que fue al rodar esa escena, la verdad estaba completamente hechizada con la magia que existían entre los dos enamorados por eso siempre apoyo la idea de que conectaran y fueran felices. Interpretar ese papel la había llevado a conocer grandes experiencias aunque de seguro la más importante fue encontrar al hombre de su vida dentro de aquel compañero que admiraba intensamente. Nathan se apareció para posar las manos en sus ojos y besarla suavemente.

N- Adivina quién soy- dice abrazándola

S- Por como hueles, besas y abrazas diría que eres un ángel que apenas acaba de caer del cielo- contesta riendo

N- Amaneciste romántica cariño… o eso debe ser que me hechas mucho de menos- bromea destapando sus ojos y poniéndose en frente de ella

S- Primero… cariño… segundo… yo vivo pensando en ti y tercero como sabias que estaba aquí- afirma

N- Ok primero… ya sabes que eres mi cariño… segundo… me complace que pienses en mi y tercero se que vienes aquí cuando necesitas esconderte del mundo- responde

S- Ya… tendré que buscarme otro escondite porque cierta persona me conoce muy bien- reconoce tomándolo de la mano

N- Ok… pero te advierto que te seguiré al fin del mundo- le advierte

S- Lo juras- le pregunta

N- Te lo juro- confirma

Ella lo besa tiernamente y él le responde con la misma dulzura pero la detiene para saber que está pasando

N- Me puedes decir que haces aquí… noto cierta tristeza en tu mirada- dice muy serio

S- Pensaba en nosotros… quizás nos estamos equivocando… no tenemos por qué mantener esto en secreto- contesta

N- Escucha sé que es difícil para ti vivir en la mentira… pero no puedes dejarme… dijiste que no lo harías- se desespera

S- Lo que quiero decir es que quizás llego el momento de que sea yo quien se sacrifique por defender lo nuestro… tú has sido capaz de quedarte callado y aceptar mi compromiso con Daniel… yo necesito que todo sea perfecto… es hora de que deje todo atrás por vivir lo que siento con independencia… quiero ser solo tuya- confiesa observándolo con pasión

N- Me harías el hombre más feliz del planeta si lo hicieras… yo no quiero presionarte… no quiero que pienses que no respeto tu espacio… pero si tú te decides… si eres capaz de dejarlo… voy a estar esperándote y te prometo que serás feliz conmigo porque me voy a dedicar completamente a que así sea- menciona emocionado

S- Le diré toda la verdad… quizás el nunca me perdone pero no puedo seguir haciendo esto… yo te quiero a ti y el merece que saberlo- confirma decidida

N- Cuando lo vas hacer- pregunta con ilusión

S- Esta noche- declara

N- Quiero que sepas que estaré en el aeropuerto aguardando tu llegada… compraremos dos pasajes rumbo al destino que tu elijas y nos amaremos con locura para celebrar la dicha de estar juntos- propone

S- Allí estaré… esta vez se que será para siempre- defiende con ansia

N- Te amo lo sabes verdad- le dice acariciándole el rostro

S- Lo sé… yo también te amo como no pensé que se podía amar- sostiene con orgullo

N- Quieres que vaya contigo- sugiere

S- Tengo que hacer esto sola créeme- insiste

N- Supongo que entonces te veo en la noche- se da por vencido

S- Te quedas otro rato… preciso tus abrazos… te parecerá cursi pero me das fuerzas para continuar- le ruega

N- No me importa que seas cursi de hecho me fascina escucharte decir esas cosas… me provocas ciertas sensaciones que me hacen suspirar- responde abrazándola

S- Ahora eres tu el romántico- sonríe

N- Es verdad creo que me has contagiado con tu sonrisa- menciona sujetándola fuerte

Se pasaron toda la tarde conversando entre abrazos y caricias interminables. Al llegar la noche se despidieron para hacer lo que cada cual prometió.

Stana llego a su casa para hablar con Daniel, el la estaba esperando sentado en un sillón con el rostro enfadado.

D- Donde estabas- la interroga desafiante

S- Tenemos que hablar- le dice seriamente

D- Estabas con el- se lamenta

S- Escucha no podemos seguir así- alcanza a mencionar

D- Vas a dejarme- la interrumpe

S- Quiero que sepas que eres especial para mí- afirma

D- Pero no me amas… estabas conmigo por lastima… eres una egoísta… piensas que no me daba cuenta… te sentías culpable por eso regresaste… pero me hacías mas daño engañándome en la cara- le reprocha

S- Lo siento- exclama ente lagrimas

D- Mas lo siento yo… te amo desde que éramos niños… pero ahora te odio y te juro que te vas arrepentir- asegura sacando una pistola

S- Que vas hacer- pregunta asustada

D- Que pasa tienes miedo… no quieres que te haga daño… entonces por qué me lastimaste… porque echas a la basura todo lo que vivimos por estar con él- se burla acercándose con el arma

S- No eres un asesino… déjame ir- le pide

D- No voy a matarte… no mereces esa comodidad… pero te advierto que voy hacer tu vida imposible… vete con el… te doy la oportunidad de disfrutarlo… pero cuando regreses te voy a convertir en la persona más miserable del mundo- la amenaza señalándole la puerta para que se marche

S- Se que me equivoque… pero yo no quería lastimarte- insiste

D- Vete si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo- le ordena

S- Tú no eres así- se empeña

D- Tu me has vuelto así… vete ya o él se cansara de esperarte- le exige

S- Perdóname- dice antes de cerrar la puerta

D- Nunca lo hare

Stana viajo hasta el aeropuerto con la esperanza de comenzar una nueva vida por amor. Lloraba por la reacción de Daniel porque era causa de su insensatez de creer que le hacia un bien quedándose por pena cuando lo que estaba provocando era su desprecio. Sin embargo cuando llego y lo vio todo se le ilumino en apenas un segundo. Solo el tenia la capacidad de hacerla caminar hasta la dicha sin preguntarse por nada. Corrió para colgarse de sus brazos y encontrar la paz que necesitaba. El la recibió como siempre lleno de ternura.

No podemos evitar las consecuencias de nuestros actos pero hay que saber continuar y no cometer los mismos errores. El amor no es algo que podamos ocultar o elegir simplemente pasa y hay que saber vivirlo libremente porque aunque te empeñes en combatirlo tarde o temprano terminaras cayendo en sus encantos. Stana estaba dispuesta a estar con Nathan el resto de su existencia, aunque tuviera que vencer mil obstáculos esta vez sacaría su valor mas concluyente para luchar por su felicidad.


	9. Una ciudad para el amor

Cap. Una ciudad para el amor

La vida puede parecer una eterna oscuridad pero hay sentimientos que iluminan por encima de cualquier llanto. Es maravilloso tener a tu lado una persona incondicional que comparte tus lágrimas, tu felicidad y está dispuesto a todo por ser parte de tus amaneceres. Un amigo que te regala sus manos para socorrerte cuando patinas en las tempestades y un amante que sabe como conquistar tus más oscuros deseos sin siquiera preguntarte. Mientras estés a su lado te sentirás segura ya que es tan cálida la ilusión con la que te resguarda que ningún frio podrá nunca lastimarte.

Dos enamorados emprendían un vuelo con rumbo a la fortuna sin pensar en el pasado para entregarse con mayor fe en el presente. El destino de su dicha termino siendo Roma la ciudad del amor donde las cosas eternas si son posibles. Apenas llegaron decidieron andar por las calles antiguas pero tan llenas de historias que despiertan la admiración de muchas parejas. Por primera vez caminaron con las manos unidas sintiéndose intensamente satisfechos de no tener que esconder su amor por nada ni por nadie. Dejaron sus cosas en el Hotel Lord Byron antigua cuna de nobles donde descansaron ilustres personajes de la historia, lugar que se caracterizaba por un ambiente familiar y discreto. A Stana le provocaba un anhelo especial conocer el puente Milvio y su hombre no dudo un segundo en llevarla hasta allí para cumplir todos sus sueños. Cuando llegaron ya era de noche, el sitio estaba vacío pero las huellas del querer se palpaban en cada paisaje. Era impresionante ver como muchos corazones entretejidos guardaban sus iníciales en señal de la inmortalidad de un sentimiento.

N- Que te pasa- pregunta al verla achicar la vista

S- Nada… solo que me hubiese gustado traer una prueba de nuestro amor- se lamenta

N- Te refieres a un candado con nuestras iníciales- pregunta muy cerca

S- Si… algo que dure para toda la vida… como lo que yo siento por ti- aclara triste

N- Algo como esto- le ensena un candado con sus nombres

S- Pero como… de donde lo has sacado- se sorprende

N- Mi madre siempre ha sido una romántica… ella vino aquí con mi padre alguna vez… cuando regreso me dio un candado con mi nombre y me dijo que cuando encontrara el amor fundiera sus letras para venir a entregarlo- confiesa

S- Te amo tanto- dice besándolo con ternura

N- Tienes que cerrarlo- le ordena

S- Que- quiere saber

N- Nunca lo cerré esperando que algún día tú lo hicieras… pero que sepas que si lo haces ya nunca te vas a librar de mí porque no tendrás como abrirlo- le advierte tirando las llaves al mar

S- Entonces estoy de suerte porque no quiero sepárame nunca de tus brazos… no sé cómo he podido vivir tanto tiempo sin ti… eres lo que más quiero en este mundo- admite cerrando de una vez por todas la cerradura de sus memorias.

Tuvieron que regresar al hotel porque ya era demasiado tarde y estaban extenuados por el vuelo pero al final lo que menos hicieron fue descansar. Ella quiso tomar una ducha para relajarse pero cuando lo vio aparecerse en el baño desnudo lo último que hizo fue pensar en calmarse.

S- Que haces- le pregunta mirándolo con sensualidad

N- Tomar un baño… acaso no me ves- comienza el juego

S- Si… si… créeme que te estoy viendo- dice nerviosa

N- No hay nada que no hayas visto ni tocado antes- se burla

S- Si… ya... resulta que ahora la que necesita tomar un baño soy y tú tienes que esperar afuera vestido- explica aun con los nervios de punta

N- De ninguna manera… si tú lo deseas puedo cederte un espacio de la ducha pero necesito entrar ya- juega

S- Adonde vas- dice tratando de sujetarlo sin éxito

N- Ya te lo dije voy a bañarme… tu puedes esperar afuera o simplemente unirte mi- insiste

S- Ok tu ganas

Ella acabo aceptando el reto que nunca habían hecho antes a pesar de experimentar muchísimas cosas y conocerse hasta lo inalcanzable. Nathan conducio el jabón por cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella con suavidad excitándola con inquietantes suspiros. Hicieron el amor dos veces con un placer incontrolable. Luego se durmieron abrazados esperando un nuevo día para disfrutar la belleza de estar enamorados. A la mañana siguiente dieron un tour más completo por la ciudad, recorriendo museos como el de Castel Santa' Ángelo, también visitaron los monumentos y la Plaza España. En la noche fueron a la Fuente de Trevi.

N- No vas a tirar ninguna moneda- la interroga con curiosidad

S- No quiero conocer a un romano… mi corazón ya tiene dueño- contesta decidida

N- Pues yo si la voy a tirar- propone

S- Ah sí… que pasa que quieres quedarte a vivir aquí con una romana- se pone celosa

N- Te ves tan linda cuando te inundan los celos- sostiene

S- No seas tan creído… a mi me da igual- se defiende

N- No te creo- dice retándola

S- Es la verdad- insiste

N- Entonces si viene una mujer en este preciso momento y se cuelga a mi cuello hambrienta, yo le respondo con ímpetu… y- ella lo interrumpe

S- Cállate- le ordena

N- Admítelo- sonríe

S- Si… me muero de celos por ti- acepta

N- Satisfecho… mi beso de recompensa- responde haciéndole señal para que lo bese en la cara pero cuando lo hace funde sus labios en su boca

S- Para que vas a tirar la moneda- curiosea

N- Dicen que si tiras solo una moneda algún día volverás a la ciudad y yo quiero volver contigo- confiesa abrazándola y tirando la moneda al agua

S- Te he dicho ya que te quiero- afirma

N- Un millón de veces… pero puedes hacerlo un trillón de veces más- dice ilusionado

Siguieron caminando otro buen rato hasta regresar nuevamente. Salieron al balcón de la habitación para ver juntos las estrellas.

S- Como crees que será la mañana siguiente de Castle y Beckett- pregunta mirando al cielo

N- Espero que muy fogosa- dice sin pensar mientras ella lo mira con ganas de matarlo

S- Recuerdo nuestra primera vez… no fue fácil dar ese paso siendo tan amigos y conociéndonos profundamente… muero de curiosidad por lo que pueda escribir Andrew- menciona pensativa

N- El es un genio… sabrá como escribir las palabras precisas que ellos se merecen porque después de tantos años conteniéndose ahora tienen que ser felices- opina

S- Justo como nosotros- reconoce

N- Si… no sé como pudimos controlarnos tanto estando tan cerca- recuerda

S- A veces tenía que mirar para todas partes y reír como una idiota para que no se notara que me brillaban los ojos por ti- reconoce

N- A mí el corazón se me quería salir cada vez que me tocabas sin darte cuenta- se atreve a decir

S- Nos comportamos como dos niños- señala

N- Si… principalmente tú que huías cuando te iba a decir algo- le recuerda

S- Y tú que estabas con otras cuando yo quería darte una oportunidad- reprocha

N- La verdad que fuimos dos tontos… pero eso se acabo porque ahora eres mía y ya te dije que lo serás siempre- cambia de tema

S- Gracias por existir- dice acomodándose en sus piernas

N- Gracias a ti por cambiar mi vida

El amor verdadero está destinado a la eternidad porque jamás nada podrá cambiarlo.


	10. Un poema en el alma

Cap. Un poema en el alma

Las noches son como estrellas fugases que solo los amantes más sinceros pueden tocar. Su profunda oscuridad desvela secretos escondidos que las mañanas nunca podrán descubrir. Dicen que en las tinieblas somos capaces de mostrarnos como de verdad somos sin temores ni vergüenzas porque la falta de luz nos da cierta tranquilidad. Cuantas cosas desconocidas se pueden aparecer en un segundo dejando aires de sorpresa merodeando los sentidos de tu razón.

Nathan leía un libro en el sofá de la habitación con cierto apasionamiento. Ella lo examinaba con vigor, percibía oleadas de calor en su cuerpo mientras lo veía clavar sus hermosos ojos en aquellas páginas que de seguro estarían temblando ante el suave contacto de sus dedos. Comenzó a escribir en un papel a la vez que seguía acariciándolo con sus pupilas. El noto que unos ojos verdes lo rondaban de segundo en segundo, corrió a su encuentro y chocaron en un pequeño instante. Ella fijo su atención en lo que estaba haciendo un poco ruborizada y el sintió curiosidad por desnudar sus pensamientos. Fue hacia la mesa donde ella se encontraba, respiro en su cuello volviéndola loca y rescatándola de un inmenso frenesí.

N- Que escribes- pregunta muy bajito aun en respirando es su punto más sensible

S- Es personal- dice exaltada escondiendo la hoja

N- En serio no me vas a contar- le insiste

S- Solo es algo que se me ocurrió hacer mientras te miraba- alcanza a decir nerviosa ante su proximidad

N- O sea que tiene que ver conmigo y aun así no me lo vas a mostrar- se queja como un niño

S- Exactamente- persiste con pesar

N- Por favor revélame solo un poco no ves que la curiosidad me está matando- le ruega adentrándose en sus retinas

S- Es un poema que quise hacerte- confiesa avergonzada

N- Un poema para mi… déjame leerlo- menciona ilusionado

S- No ves que me da un poco de pena- se defiende

N- Te propongo algo… yo escribiré algo para ti y cuando termine intercambiamos- sugiere como salida

S- De acuerdo

Los dos se colocaron frente a frente para asecharse bien de cerca sonriendo en ocasiones cada uno inmerso s su propia inspiración que al fin y al cabo terminaba siendo la misma. Stana a veces fisgoneaba en la obra de su compañero y él llamaba su atención con suaves besos que más que castigos eran una razón para continuar haciéndolo. Se frotaban por debajo de la mesa inconscientemente dejándose llevar por el incontrolable afán de convertirse en un solo ser. Cuando terminaron se intercambiaron las poesías como habían acordado para que cada uno la leyera en voz alta. Stana quiso leer primero

El amor de mi vida

Suaves destellos florecen en mis venas

Al ver su existencia entre mi almohada

Me enloquece la belleza

De su rostro en las maῆanas

Siempre soñé con besarla

Hasta perderme en sus labios

Beber su aliento me encanta

Ella me tiene en sus manos

Voy amarla hasta la muerte

Quiero estar siempre a su lado

Ella se pierde en mi mente

Porque vivo enamorado

Fue mi cómplice y mi amiga

Mi amante en aquel silencio

Dejo atrás toda mi vida

Por rendirme ante sus sueños

Ella es el amor de mi vida

Eso nunca va cambiar

La amo más todos los días

Ella es toda mi verdad

Stana leyó los versos entre lágrimas que fueron imposibles de detener. Le resultaba tan dulce que él hubiera escrito eso para ella porque lo estaba sintiendo en realidad y ella también lo amaba con desesperación. Nathan secó su humedad con delicadeza mientras ella lo sostenía con fuerza indicándole sin palabras que se estaba muriendo por él. Luego de unos minutos intensos le indicó que continuara

El hombre que amo

El es el viento que desvanece en mis manos

Me entrego a su ser con tanta pasión

Aun con los ojos cerrados

Puedo admirar su corazón

Esto que siento es tan profundo

Que no lo puedo explicar

El me hacer ver otro mundo

Donde sí puedo volar

Me apasionan sus locuras

Soy adicta a sus caricias

El me lleva hasta la luna

Con una simple sonrisa

Lo amo por ser diferente

A lo que pueda conocer

Porque el siempre me sorprende

Lo siento dentro de mi piel

Es el hombre que más amo

El único capaz de estremecer

Cada centímetro abandonado

Haciéndome enloquecer

Por su parte Nathan deletreo cada letra con la voz ronca de tanto deseo, jamás se imagino que alguien fuera capaz de componer tanto esplendor inspirado en su persona. No se molesto en disimular su sollozo, la miro cara a cara sin tapujos y luego la levanto de un tirón para abrazarla en el aire. Se perdieron uno en los brazos de otro paro luego como de costumbre aumento la intensidad. El la incrustó contra la pared pero ella no se quejó estaba demasiado ocupada acariciándole el pecho con maestría y rodeando su cintura. Se deshicieron de las amarraduras con desenfreno e hicieron el amor mirándose fijamente a los ojos en cada paso que daban. Terminaron derribados en el suelo

S- Nunca olvides que te amo- dice con sentimiento

N- Eso sería imposible… lo sabes… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y te amo tanto que te juro que jamás te dejare escapar… pase lo que pase siempre voy a estar a tu lado- la tranquiliza ordenando sus cabellos mojados por el sudor

S- Siento que agonizo de tanto desearte… estoy completamente loca por ti… algo me hierve muy dentro cuando me tocas- afirma avasallada por la intensidad

N- Eso se llama amor- menciona orgulloso

S- Entonces yo nunca lo había sentido antes- admite

N- Yo tampoco… conocí muchas mujeres pero nadie me hizo sentir esta necesidad de querer con tanto anhelo- acepta emocionado

S- Como no pudimos darnos cuenta antes- se lamenta

N- Olvídate del pasado… de aquellas veces que simplemente ignoramos por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar porque ahora ya ha pasado y eso es lo más importante- le propone

S- Que vamos hacer cuando regresemos a Los Ángeles- se pregunta

N- Yo no tengo inconveniente en decir que estamos enamorados… me encantaría gritarle al mundo entero que eres finalmente mía- responde muy seguro

S- Yo quisiera ir poco a poco… no sé si me entiendes… te propongo que vivamos lo que sentimos de una manera personal- le propone

N- Quieres decir en secreto- se sorprende

S- No… quiero decir que nos mantengamos lejos de los rumores… podemos hacer las cosas que hacen las parejas normales pero sin dar muchas explicaciones de lo que sentimos- aclara

N- Estoy de acuerdo… pero te advierto que no voy a saber controlarme en público voy a besarte delante de quien sea- insinúa

S- Puedes besarme cuando tú quieras… pero ni se te ocurra hacerlo en el trabajo… no quiero que todos empiecen a decir el famoso "te lo dije"… ni tampoco a escuchar ciertos comentarios- lo tranquiliza

N- Vale… pero cuando lleguemos a casa tendrás que darme el doble de besos y caricias- acepta

S- Como tú digas- exclama con gusto

N- Menos mal que ahora nuestros personajes serán algo más que compañeros en resolver crímenes… tendré mayor oportunidad de acercarme a ti… y no podrás poner condiciones porque estoy seguro de que Beckett no va querer separarse de su adorado escritor- le recuerda

S- Eso crees- lo mira con sensualidad

N- Sin duda alguna- termina besándola

Las vacaciones ya casi se acaban, luego de volver a la realidad las cosas serán un poco difíciles de llevar pero como he dicho antes siempre estarán juntos tratando de enfrentarse a las tormentas.


	11. Amor Amistad Complicidad

Cap. 11 Amista… Amor… Complicidad

Después de las grabaciones mayormente todos estaban agotados luego de levantarse a las cinco de la mañana era obvio que las neuronas te imploraran por un descanso. Y aunque a los ojos de todo el mundo aquello solo era cuestión de trabajo para los actores del show era simplemente un lugar donde cultivarse siendo ellos mismos compartiendo risas con cada uno de sus compañeros sintiéndose lo más hermanos posible. Con el pasar del tiempo el vinculo entre el elenco se convirtió en la unión de una gran familia ya no eran solo colaboradores de escena ahora cada fibra de sus almas estaban conectadas con lazos más fuertes que la sangre. Entre ellos vibraba el amor incondicional, la protección, el respeto, la abnegación, el cariño y por sobre todas las cosas una impenetrable amistad. Nunca nada era capaz de separarlos todo lo contrario cada proyecto los unía con total complicidad, si alguno necesitaba ayuda ahí estaba el otro para proporcionarle esa dicha. En las vacaciones todos optaron por un destino diferente pero ahora que regresaban a la normalidad extrañaban mucho las pláticas de colegas que hace mucho no disfrutaban, bueno no había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez pero simbolizaban siglos.

Stana continuaba discretamente el romance con Nathan ya que no querían que nada lo arruinara y siendo sus vidas no tan privadas las cosas eran muy difíciles. El se encuentran en un rincón planeando que hacer el fin de semana ya que están libres de grabaciones hasta el lunes.

S- Hey que haces tan pensativo y alejado- dice acercándose a donde estaba su amado

N- Planificando donde ir en el tiempo libre- contesta sonriendo ante la presencia de su mujer

S- Sobre eso quería comentarte que Jon hizo algunos planes para irnos todos juntos a un spa nuevo algo alejado de la ciudad- advierte

N- Me parece bien… pero no temes que puedan descubrirnos… quiero decir son nuestros amigos… nos conocen- indica

S- Lo sé… pero no me importa correr ese riesgo… extraño mucho estar todos juntos… ceo que nos merecemos eso- explica

N- Entonces por mí no hay problema… también echo de menos a todas nuestras locuras como equipo… porque las nuestras en particular florecen todas las noches- acepta atrayéndola hacia el con desespero

S- Bésame- ordena avasallada de deseo

N- Estas segura… sabes dónde estamos- pregunta

S- Cuando estoy a tu lado lo demás no tiene importancia- suspira

N- En ese caso… es mí deber complacer los anhelos de mi princesa- dice cariñosamente

S- Tu princesa eh- alcanza a decir antes de que él se incline a besarla húmedamente

Sus besos eran tórridos, entrañables, excitantes, memorables, exclusivos, versátiles, acaramelados y un sinfín de sensaciones que no son posibles de explicar con palabras. Cada intercambio de espuma era glorioso se sentía como la primera vez, el era esclavo del fresado paladar de aquella mujer que con solo un contacto ponía el mundo a sus pies. Si no fuese por la eminente exigencia del aire se quedaría allí a vivir por siempre.

S- Te parece que vayamos a casa a prepararnos- indica reponiendo la compostura

N- Si aunque antes podemos… no se… darle de comer al amor- suspira

S- Y como exactamente puedes alimentar el amor- curiosea

N- Te mostrare como- golpea tiernamente el trasero de Stana

S- Eres un atrevido- responde fingiendo vergüenza

N- El ultimo que llegue al auto cocina- contesta corriendo

Ella se va detrás de el riéndose indudablemente era increíble lo que le hacía vivir, el placer se palpaba en toda sus acciones, su intrépido carácter la enamoraba con locura.

Tamala viene caminando con Molly hasta la salida observando como sus dos amigos corrían como adolescentes uno detrás de otro.

T- Y estos que les ha dado ahora… están demasiado raros después de las vacaciones… bueno como siempre pero ahora mucho más- comenta

M- Yo siempre he creído que están enamorados… pero se esfuerzan demasiado en ocultarlo- responde

T- Solo un ciego no se daría cuenta de la química que tienen… eso no puede ser normal… Stana es una gran actriz… pero hay cosas que le salen completamente reales sin una gota de esfuerzo… y Nathan se nota que se muere por ella… la mira como si su vida dependiera de ello- afirma

M- Me encantaría que se casaran… tuvieran hijos… seria un sueño hecho realidad- fantasea

T- A lo mejor solo necesitan un empujoncito- piensa

M- Y quien mejor que tu para dárselo- se alegra

T- Tengo un fin de semana para lograrlo- toma el desafío

M- Es cierto lamento no poder ir con ustedes chicos… pero tengo que estudiar- se lamenta

T- No te preocupes… te traeré todos los detalles- exclama

Jon conduce una camioneta para recoger a sus amigos Seamus viene solo pues su esposa tiene compromisos de trabajo los dos buscan a Tamala para después pasar por casa de Nathan

J- Hermano quieres apurarte tenemos que ir por Stana- grita en la puerta

S- De hecho no… estoy aquí- sale primero

J- Que haces tú en casa de Nathan- pregunta contrariado

S- Vine esta mañana para que así no tuvieras que desviarte solo por buscarme- disimula

J- Claro… y este por que se demora tanto- acepta la excusa

S- Ya lo conoces debe estar peinándose- responde caminando hasta el auto

N- Estoy listo- sale

J- Y esa cara- interroga

N- Que cara- se bloquea

J- Cara de que noche más loca acabo de pasar- prosigue

N- No es nada- se marcha hasta el auto

J- Ok que me están ocultando- piensa pero no lo dice

Stana y Tamala en el coche

T- Se te ve muy feliz amiga- indica

S- Estoy complacida por este viaje de amigos… rara vez nuestras agendas coinciden en el mismo descanso- comenta

T- Segura que no hay algo más… pensé que por tu ruptura con Daniel estarías mal pero te ves radiante… eso me lleva a pensar que hay alguien nuevo en tu vida o te decidiste a luchar por el- afirma

S- No… solo estoy bien- menciona apartando la vista

N- Chicas me puedo sentar acá con ustedes… estos dos no me dejan conducir… dicen que voy muy rápido- interviene con una sonrisa

T- Por supuesto que te puedes sentar… justo aquí entre las dos- señala

J- Si estamos todos… es hora de irnos… es un viaje largo así que conduciremos por turno… incluso tu Nathan- indica

N- Creo que te entro la envidia al verme sentado entre las chicas más guapas del universo- argumenta

T- Me parece que este viaje puede cambiarnos la vida- sospecha


	12. Retos sospechas y nuestro amor

Stana intranquila pasea la mirada alrededor... su amiga esta tan rara últimamente casi no habla ni siquiera para evocar sus comentarios sarcásticos y cuando eso pasa la mayoría de las veces es porque se trae algo entre manos. Lo mas desconcertante es que se la pasa ocupada contemplando a Nathan, hasta se insinúa abiertamente, quizás esta actuando paranoica por los celos, pero si ella jamas se había sentido así por nadie, pero bueno estamos hablando del amor de su vida, las cosas suelen cambiar. Es difícil no poder hacer algo al respecto, debe guardar las apariencias como si no le importara, como si el fuera un episodio de su vida que debía cortar aun cuando era el momento en que mas se encontraba tatuado en sus entrañas. Eso si que era imposible de interpretar, por el amor de dios se gana la vida actuando ha desempeñado muchísimos papeles que no tenían nada que ver con ella pero lo que mas le costaba era mirar a su novio secreto sin sentir oleadas de placer que le imploraban por un abrazo que decididamente allí no pueden darse, no delante de sus amigos, no rodeados de todos los demás. Una chica se le acerca a su supuesto compañero demasiado amablemente para su gusto, el para no ser descortés le sigue el rollo de una manera no tan agradable para ella, el hombre es un caballero es casi imposible ignorarlo pero lo dejaría todo por solamente tener el valor de pararse frente a ellos y decirle a esa mujer que ese príncipe ya tiene su propio cuento de hadas. Se gira bruscamente tratando de ignorar la imagen que ya le había producido dolor de cabeza, estaban tonteando con ella sin molestarse demasiado en ocultarlo, bueno todos menos Seamus, siempre nervioso en esta clase de situaciones por el hecho de que su mujer lo esperaba en la casa y eso si no era un misterio para nadie. Se pone de pie lentamente para salir del restaurante, por mas inmaduro que parezca ya no lo aguanta mas, necesita un respiro, aquella fulana se come a su novio con la mirada desde una corta distancia, que clase de tortura es esta, que demonios estaba pensando cuando acepto ir de viaje

N- Hey que pasa... por qué saliste así- la sostiene del brazo para detenerla

S- Tu que crees... no sabes lo que estaba sintiendo ahí dentro- dice honestamente

N- No puedo imaginar que estés celosa... tu sabes que esos días ya pasaron... sabes que conocí a una chica que viró mi mundo al revés y yo no puedo vivir sin ella- la tranquiliza sonriendo

S- Y quien es esa chica si se puede saber- le devuelve el gesto

N- Precisamente la tengo en frente- asegura

S- Tengo tantas ganas de besarte- confiesa

N- Quizás cuando lleguemos me pueda colar en tu tienda... haremos muchas travesuras toda la noche... te regale un promedio de un millón de besos... y luego me escapare por la mañana como un amante fugitivo- propone

S- Suena bien... esperare por ti- responde

N- Allí estaré- susurra en su oído mientras se marcha

Tamala se acerca para averiguar que le sucede a su amiga se perdió completamente el episodio del restaurante y sentía curiosidad. Nathan la saluda con un poco de recelo temiendo que haya visto o escuchado algo

T- Que ha pasado... te encuentras bien- interroga

S- Solo quería un poco de aire- contesta nerviosa

T- Me alegra que estemos solas porque quería preguntarte algo- advierte

S- Soy toda oídos- argumenta

T- Se que nunca hemos hablado directamente sobre este asunto... per quería preguntarse si entre tu y Nate pasa algo ademas de una profunda amistad- afirma con seguridad

S- No... que estas diciendo... somos solo dos compañeros de trabajo que han intimado lo suficiente como para convertirse en los mejores amigos... te juro que no pasa nada... por que habría de mentirte... mira si es por lo que dice la prensa... yo he... sabes que no es verdad que a veces dicen muchas mentiras... ademas tengo novio... quiero decir tenia- menciona sin poder respirar

T- Tranquila solo quería saberlo porque últimamente he tenido ciertos sentimientos con respecto a el muy nuevos para mi... es decir lo veo y me tiembla todo... si tu no tienes ningún problema me encantaría darle una oportunidad a lo que siento... desde que lo bese aquella ves en el estudio tuve el presentimiento de que pasaba algo... es que besa tan rico... tiene unas manos... me imagino lo que puede hacer con ellas- continua fingiendo seriedad

S- Espera es en serio... me estas diciendo que estas enamorada de tu compañero de trabajo... de ese mujeriego... es decir es mi amigo... lo aprecio... pero santo no es- reacciona completamente ruborizada

T- No pierdo nada con intentarlo- se defiende

S- Pero estas segura de esto... las cosas podrían ser raras si no resulta ser lo que esperabas-tartamudea

T- Te lo haré saber- termina de decir

Que demonios le pasa a todo el mundo ahora su mejor amiga enganchada con el chico que mas quiere... debe ser que volvió al instituto de momento... novios en secreto... que anécdota tan graciosa para contar pero tan amarga de vivir.

Cuando llegaron a la sauna

S- Puedo hablar contigo un momento... en el bosque... ahora

El la sigue inmediatamente preocupado por el rostro dolorido de su amada

N- Que sucede- pregunta al verla sentada en un árbol

S- Lo peor que podía pasar... no se como hemos llegado hasta esto... cuanto mas tendremos que pasar hasta llegar a la felicidad plena- menciona cabizbaja

N- Me estas asustando... estas bien- se preocupa sentándose a su lado

S- Como quieres que este bien si acabo de enterarme que mi mejor amiga esta loca por ti... y yo no puedo hacer nada porque se supone que solo somos amigos- le explica

N- Tranquila... eso no puede ser verdad... Tamala es nuestra amiga... quien te dijo algo así- menciona confuso

S- Ella lo hizo... como paso no se... quizás fuiste demasiado amigable como de costumbre... quizás le diste motivos sin saberlo... al parecer no te das cuenta de lo mucho que le atraes a las mujeres pero yo si... tengo que lidiar día a día con eso- exclama un poco alterada

N- Lo siento... estoy tan sorprendido como tu... entiendo que dudes por mi reputación... pero yo jamas le he dado razones lo juro- asegura

S- Yo no dudo de ti... jamas lo haría... es solo que no se como manejar esto- dice

N- Que vamos hacer- se pregunta

S- No lo se... si ella se te declara... puedes decirle que tienes una relación... pero no la lastimes... dile que si no fuese porque estas con esa otra no dudarías en darte una oportunidad con ella- propone

N- Y si insiste- continua

S- No lo se dile que no puedes... que estas enamorado... que se yo- se desespera

N- Ok puedo hacerlo... no te preocupes... aclarare las cosas... te prometo que lo haré- afirma acariciandole la cara

S- Me abrazas- le pide

N- Por supuesto... te extraño- susurra mientras la atrapa fuertemente en sus brazos

S- Esto se esta haciendo mas difícil... por que tiene que ser tan complicado si nos amamos mas que nada- se lamenta

M- Yo no se tu pero en cada desafío te amo mas... vale tanto la pena cualquier golpe porque tu estarás ahí y con solo una acaricia como esta me revives- admite suspirando

S- No se que haría sin ti- menciona

N- Probablemente seria mas fácil- bromea

S- Te prefiero a ti- contesta

N- Bésame por favor- le ruega

Allí estuvieron besándose hasta que el aire de a poco se esfumaba... mezclandose sin recelos... explorandose con necesidad... hasta que el conscientemente le mordió la boca y aquel beso apasionado se convirtió en el mas atolondrado deseo... tendrían que hacerlo allí... pero de una vez hacerlo... el quería desnudarla... jugar con su cuerpo hasta el éxtasis... ella le dejo entrar... que podría hacer... que importaba donde estaban si solo podía pensar en el... en sumergirse bajo su tacto... en tenerlo dentro de ella hasta el punto donde solamente el había llegado... hacer el amor con el era la mejor manera de aliviar la tensiones, su sexo era una aventura en donde el era experto y ella lo sabia impresionar

Después de algunas horas que evidentemente necesitaban para aliviar la tensión volvieron con sus amigos... los rostros extenuados de electricidad

Jon se acerca a Nathan

J- Bro donde te metes... te acabas de perder una fiesta... espera un minuto... estabas teniendo sexo- sospecha al ver rastros del bosque sobre el

N- Me descubriste- responde sin tener otra opcion

J- La conozco- curiosea

N- Noup- menciona disimulando

J- Estas muy misterioso últimamente... siempre con cara de haber tenido sexo... voy a empezar a investigar quien es la señorita que te trae asi... deberías presentármela- bromea

N- En tus sueños- responde

J- Ya veo lo que pasa... tienes miedo que se venga conmigo- afirma

N- Como lo dije... en tus sueños... la mujer de la que te hablo... ella es solo para mi


End file.
